Hit The Floor
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: Fujin is getting sick and tired of Seifer always bossing her around and putting her down. You'd be surprised at how abusive Seifer really is...and how Fujin deals with it


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned. This story gets rather violent near the end, so be advised.

"Fujin, has Seifer really changed?" Some random girl from wandering around the empty halls strolled up to the silver haired woman. "Was it all just Ultimecia? The whole sorceress's knight thing." She itched the back of her head nervously.

"Affirmative." She nodded slowly, and began to walk passed the girl to head into the cafeteria. The yelling and whispering, laughing, and all the conversations greeted the woman as she walked into the crowded area. It was lunch time…go figure. She spotted the two sitting in the far corner of the room, engrossed in a deep conversation. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she stood in front of a group a people, immediately they moved out of her way. She got closer and closer to the two, only to be yanked aside by some teenager.

"Yo, Fujin!" An annoying little punk student greeted, holding out his hand, "Don't leave me hangin'!" Fujin just crossed her arms across her chest and waited with an icy glare. "Seifer…He's changed right? He's not a traitor? It was all that witch right?" Fujin rolled her eye and ran a hand through her silver hair.

"Affirmative." She nodded routinely, and returned to the path she was originally taking. Finally she stood in front of the two, and watched them.

"You're a hero, ya know! Everyone thinks that you were just under a spell, ya know! Isn't that awesome? They're giving you a second chance, ya know!" The dark man thumped his fist against the table, being sure to keep his voice down. "Hey Fuj! Isn't it great? We're not exiled anymore, ya know!" The blonde man with the tan gray trench coat stood politely, and pulled out a chair for Fujin. She gracefully sat down, and was joined by the blonde.

"Hey Fujin, how are you?" His emerald orbs watched her intently.

"I'm fine Seifer." Fujin sighed heavily, but it was mistaken for a sigh of relief. She had so much more to tell him, but she couldn't.

"Fujin," Seifer placed his hand over Fujin's that rested on the table, "Meet me in my dorm room at six tonight." Fujin noted Seifer's glances over her shoulder.

"Okay. I'm guessing you need to go?" Fujin casually glanced in Seifer's direction as if she were looking at the clock, but in actuality she spotted the girl with pig tails staring at Seifer, pointing to her watch.

"Yes, I have to talk to apologize to puberty boy. To make it seem more convincing that I was under a stupid spell." He stood quickly giving a her a quick kiss on the cheek, and hurried off. Fujin leaned her elbows on the table, and placed her face in her hands.

"Seifer's a dick, ya know! He was saying stuff about you again, ya know? I don't know how much longer I myself have to act." He placed a comforting hand on Fujin's shoulder, "I can't stand to see you hurt, ya know."

"It's okay Rajin. I'm fine. He didn't say anything new about me did he?"

"Just that it'd be easier to cheat if you lost both of your eyes. That's harsh, ya know." Rajin shook his head, and scooted his chair closer to the depressed woman. "I'm here for you." 

There are just too many

Times that people

Have tried to look inside of me

Wondering what I think of you

And I protect you out of courtesy

Too many times that I've

Held on when I needed to push away

Afraid to say what was on my mind

Afraid to say what I need to say

Too many

Things that you've said about me

When I'm not around

You think having the upper hand

Means you've got to keep putting me down

But I've had to many stand-offs with you

It's about as much as I can stand

Just wait until the upper hand

Is mine

"I know Rajin…I know." Fujin stood abruptly, knocking the chair over accidentally. Nobody seemed to notice. Sighing heavily again, she picked up the chair. "I'm tired. I'll be in my own room. But tonight, I'm telling Seifer we're through. I'm not bailing out this time. I don't care if I lose another eye, he can't hurt me any more than he's already done. I'm sick and tired of all of this. I don't know why I even…"

"Fujin, don't even go there. This isn't right, ya know? Seifer wasn't like this before. A long time ago, he was nice, ya know? But…he's abusive now, ya know? He took your eye, and he's being a jerk. You show him, for me. I'll be here for you, ya know. Just ask." Rajin rose to his feet and hugged Fujin tightly.

"I have thirty minutes. Better get my self confidence back, before Seifer tears it down again." Fujin took a deep breath and left the cafeteria.

One minute you're on top

The next you're not

Watch it drop

Making your heart stop

Just before you hit the floor

One minute you're on top

The next you're not

Missed your shot

Making your heart stop

You think you won

And then it's all gone

Fujin trudged back to her room, to gaze at her reflection. She gingerly lifted up the eye patch to reveal the nasty scar and burns. "He told me he'd take care of me. He told me I was beautiful. He promised me the moon. Look at me. I'm scarred for life, and yet I listen to his every command. I've worried what I had to look like, just to please him." Fujin let the patch cover the scarred tissue once more. She snarled at her reflection. "No more. No more." She picked up her Xan from her bed and stared long and hard at it. No too suspicious if she brings it along. Fifteen more minutes, she glanced at the clock. "Bet he's taking the scenic route with that girl if it's only thirty minutes." A knock on the door disturbed her from her thoughts. She broke her gaze from the mirror and opened the door, smiling for once when she saw who greeted her. "I have fifteen minutes. Pig Tail girl is with him right now." The smile faltered from the man.

"It seems like every night, it's someone new. Don't you think they'd catch on?"

"No." Fujin sighed and allowed him to enter. "Tonight, I'm going to end it."

"Oh, be careful. Please, for me. I don't want you getting put in Dr. Kadowaki's care again."

"I will. I promise." She smiled weakly when she was pulled in for a tight embrace.

"You know I never liked that Pig Tail girl, she bothered me." His lips captured hers, as Fujin returned the kiss with a longing. She hadn't been touched intimately in so long. She almost forgot she was human, and had emotions. She ran a hand through his soft hair and frowned.

"Don't let Seifer know about our relationship that started last week. I don't want him to kill you." Fujin stared into the taller man's beautiful eyes. "I'm just tired of him hurting people." The man nodded and placed a butterfly kiss on her forehead. "I better get going, his lordship might kill me if I'm late." She reluctantly broke the embrace and headed out the door with him close behind.

"Be careful." He warned, and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I will." She somberly marched towards Seifer's room, the giggling getting louder and the soft moans. Fujin felt sick to her stomach as she leaned against the wall waiting. Finally silence greeted her ears, and rustling. Muffled voices and an opening door pulled Fujin from her thoughts. 

"Bye. I'll see you next week." Seifer pushed the girl outside as she pouted, standing in her underwear, her clothes gathered in her hands. "Bitch get in here." He motioned for Fujin to come in. He was only wearing his pants. Fujin kicked off the wall and brushed passed the protesting girl. "That's a good girl, give your boyfriend a kiss." Fujin hid the snarl as she leaned in to give Seifer a meaningless kiss on the lips. His hand grabbed the hair on the back of her head and pulled her roughly into him. He gave her a violent kiss, his teeth biting her lips. She stood there stoically her hatred for him growing each moment. Seifer's emerald orbs stared angrily, "Why aren't you doing anything." He struck her across the face. Fujin stood there, gazing at the ground. "Bitch, what use of you are you to me." He forced her to look up to him, his hand gripping the hair tightly. "I know you're scared. You little cocksucker. I promised you I wouldn't hurt you, but you're driving me to. You were beautiful until you pissed me off. Bitch now cry and I won't hurt you. I promise I did change." Seifer punched Fujin in the gut, his hand holding her in her place. Her eye welled up with tears but none spilt, as her hands clenched tightly into fists. "You know what I want, now do it." He pointed to the bulge in his pants and shoved Fujin roughly to her knees.

So many people like me

Put so much trust in all your lies

So concerned with what you think

To just say what we feel inside

So many people like me

Walk on eggshells all day long

All I know is that all I want

Is to feel like I'm not stepped on

There are so many things you say

That makes me feel like you've crossed the line

What goes up will surely fall

And I'm counting down the time

'Cause I've had so many stand-offs with you

It's about as much as I can stand

So I'm waiting until the upper hand

Is mine

Feeling his hands entangle themselves in her hair, Fujin timidly reached for the zipper to his pants. She hesitated to glance at him, but decided not to. She pushed the material to the floor, and held back the urge to vomit as she saw the bulge grow from under his boxers. "Bitch you're too slow!" Seifer removed his hands from her hair and placed them on his hips.

"I'm not you're bitch." Fujin murmured.

"What was that?" Seifer craned his neck and placed a hand to his ear. "Did I hear something? I'd like to hear the sounds of sucking." 

"Go to hell." Fujin grabbed the disgusting member and twisted it roughly. An agonized howl erupted from Seifer's lips as he fell to his knees. "I'm sick and tired of you!" She punched him in the face and watched him fall back. "All you do is criticize and lie to me! I loved you, Seifer, I did! But you changed. You changed a lot in the passed five years." Fujin stood and towered the man moaning in pain. With her steel toed boot she kicked him in the ribs viciously.

"You little conniving bitch!" Seifer spat, and grabbed her foot, yanking her to the ground. "Do you treasure you're life?" He threw his weight upon Fujin, his hands on her throat. "Because I know I don't." He slapped her across the face. Fujin clawed at the hand on her throat, Seifer just laughed menacingly and crushed his lips against hers. His tongue invaded her unwilling mouth only to be bit hard. "OUCH!" He fell back, his hands over his mouth.

"I hate you." She scooted closer to him, and kicked him in the face with her heel. "You treat me like I'm not human. I'm just your sex toy!" She rose to her knees and elbowed him in the gut. 

One minute you're on top

The next you're not

Watch it drop

Making your heart stop

Just before you hit the floor

One minute you're on top

The next you're not

Missed your shot

Making your heart stop

You think you won

And then it's all gone

She began to repeatedly pelt his face with hateful blows; her tongue lashing not much merciful as her assault. She stood and began to kick the fallen man repeatedly in the ribs, slowly she raise her foot and brought it down with crushing strength upon his most prized and used possession. A ear splitting scream escaped his lips, as he curled up into the fetal position sobbing. Fujin spotted Seifer's cigarette lighter on the black counter. Reaching for it she knelt down by the cowering man. "You want to know what it's like? In five minutes I could make you feel all the pain you've caused me. But I'm not that mean." She growled, and forced him to lie flat on his back. She straddled his stomach, and grabbed a handful of his hair. "An eye for an eye." She yanked him towards her, forcing him to sit up. She flicked the lighter and let Seifer's horrified eyes gaze at the flame. She brought it up to his left eye and singed his lashes off. Then forced the flame into his eye. Casting the lighter to the side, "That was the same light you used on me, you bastard!" She pulled a knife from her boot and held it menacingly in her hand. "And this is the same knife." She allowed the tip to pierce his eye, "And I'll shove this blade in as far as you did to me!" She pushed the blade in one inch further, "FEEL THE PAIN!" She growled as Seifer's voice wept, his arms weakly striking her back. She yanked the knife out, his eye with it. A thin thread of ligament with it, "I hate you! I could kill you. But I won't. You'll suffer with your dignity and pride being ripped away from you. They'll exile you from every city, every garden." Fujin stood to her feet, and brushed herself off. Surprisingly not a drop of blood on her clothes, she tossed the knife to the side and watched Seifer sob. Rolling her eye she walked out of the dorm room triumphant.

"Fujin!" Her love affair just exited his own room, just in time to watch Fujin slowly fall. He sprinted to her and caught her in his arms. "Are you okay?" A lone tear ran down her cheek.

"That was the hardest thing I had to do in my life." She clung to him for dear life, only for his gentle lips to softly kiss her. His tongue running across bruised lips. "I love you Zell." 

I know I'll never trust a single thing you say

You knew your lies would divide us

But you lied anyway

And all the lies have got you floating

Up above us al

But what goes up has got to fall

"Hit the Floor" By Linkin Park


End file.
